This application is to permit the joining with other institutions through the centralized Headquarters Office of the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group, for the purpose of adding patients to randomized protocols for joint clinical trials to determine the best course of treatment through statistical analysis. Improvement in results from both palliative and curative radiation therapy is the goal of this research. The coordination of efforts of affiliated institutions will broaden the scope of the program. The group also participates in non-randomized studies such as pilot studies, phase II studies, and registries. The professional staff of the Department also participates in the work of the RTOG Headquarters office, which is located in close proximity to Thomas Jefferson University Hospital.